A traveler, either a tourist or a businessman, would usually have one or more containers, such as trunks, knapsacks or bags, for carry-on baggage. These carry-on baggage containers are normally very heavy with various kinds of articles loaded therein. Many currently available carry-on baggage containers are equipped with wheels to allow easy movement of them effortlessly.
Even if the currently available carry-on baggage containers are equipped with wheels and can be effortlessly moved around, they are still a burden to the traveler, particular a traveler on a long-distant trip or a transit passenger, who is very tired at the end of the travel, and hardly has strength to handle the carry-on baggage.
Frequently, a traveler also has to wait for boarding in the waiting room for a considerably long time, particularly at an airport that executes strict passenger inspection and requires passengers to check in as early as possible. And, it is apparent an unpleasant experience to wait in a crowded waiting room and can hardly find a seat to take a rest.